


In Another Life

by cynicalwish



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwish/pseuds/cynicalwish
Summary: Alternate Universe with slightly more fitting endings for each character.(WIP)
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a work in progress I will be editing. I made changes (e.g. Bryce doesn't die, Monty/his dad are in prison, Justin survives etc. Still working out an ending for Tyler so feel free to comment suggestions. Suggest stuff in general, it helps. Hope you enjoy my rewritten end to the series. I toned it down and tried to keep everyone in character somewhat.
> 
> Comments mean the world, I'd appreciate your feedback!

Who would have thought that after all this time, things would finally make sense? It was Zach all along. I was so blinded by the feelings I thought I had for Jess (all one sided, just so we're clear,) that I didn't see that he was there for me. He was the one that helped me get on my feet, quite literally through physical therapy. He picked up the pieces when she broke my fucking heart and spat on it. He puts up with my moods, gives me sass right back, is patient and understanding...

I was so embarrassed when I kissed him, but I should have known what that smile meant. The pause, too. The idiot almost got me killed, but the adrenaline and his twinkling eyes looking at me with such relief were doing things to me. His arms made me feel so safe and when he kissed back and went in for round two everything just felt right. It brought us closer somehow, as if that was possible. He's my best friend and now he's my boyfriend.

My parents were super cool about it. My mum hugged me, my dad just offered him a steak and my brother teased me about how I landed someone like Zach. I know, I'm lucky, but I'll die before I admit it. He's not telling his mum, in fact he is hiding quite a lot from her. At least he has May's support. She's great and I look forward to warning her about the perils that await in the scary, but exciting, world of College.

I didn't think I'd make it this far in life, honestly. I believed we were all fucked and making plans was hopeless. Charming, I know. In case you were wondering, yes, I was very fun at all the parties I didn't attend. Sometimes pretending to have fun is hard and you're just too anti-people for it. But here I am, 19 and on my way to Berkley. That's crazy. I have a lot of work to do, mentally and physically, but I have a therapist now. That's a start, right? Boy is he in for a ride. The shit I have to tell him...

I still think about Hannah all the time, in fact I visited her yesterday. I like to think she heard somehow, even though I never really believed in that stuff. I like to think she'd be proud. Learning you're bisexual is kinda a big deal, especially for me. I grew up thinking I had to live up to this idea of being manly that my dad favoured, but he loves me regardless. I'm learning to love me too and it's hard. But I am manly enough by being me without shame.

And while that's big, so is recovering from an attempt and going to College. But it's manageable, I'll get there because I'm never going back to that dark place. I'll always regret the mistakes I made. It feels so bittersweet without her and to wonder about all the possibilities, but I can do it with the support I have and talking it through with a professional. I'll visit regularly, but I'll miss my friends and parents. Not Liberty Hell, though. Here's to new decisions.

And as for Jess? She'll probably keep calling me when she needs stuff, but I'm glad I found someone who genuinely cares like Zach. And that she found that in Justin too. FML forever, even though it'll never be the same. I have a special place for her in my heart, but I suppose it's okay to outgrow one another. Still sucks though. 

So I guess that's my rambling done. Time for one last "healthy" lunch as insisted by my mum. And to kick Peter under the table many times since I can't do it for a while. And to savour my dad calling me "buddy," because I've wanted us to be like this for so fucking long.

Here's to learning from mistakes.


	2. Zach

When Alex kissed me, I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting it at all. He had such bad trust issues since Jess, I was convinced that he wasn't capable of initiating things with anyone. And I'd been questioning things secretly for a while, but my family's quite uptight like that. Especially since dad died.

I realised that Alex makes me happy and that I don't have enough time to worry about anything else. My dad probably thought he had time too.

Alex is the kindest person I've ever met and the only person who has my back no matter what, even if he's a handful sometimes. His mouth's gonna get him in trouble someday, but I'd rather be around him when things are bad than with anyone else during their good times.

Not to mention, he's so much smarter than he realises. I mean how else would he come up with his comebacks on the fly? I didn't mind the kiss and he seemed so unsure of himself and so scared that I wanted to protect him. So instinctively, I kissed him again. It hadn't hit me until then how we were basically acting like a couple since I comforted him about Jess. It just wasn't official. It just felt right, like I'd been kissing him for years.

I'll miss him being around, but we'll make it work because after everything we deserve to be happy. I came out to May once I kissed Alex and realised I'm most definitely bi after thinking about it for so long. I stayed up that night replaying it in my head. Was it the alcohol and adrenaline, or was that an excuse?

And I thought of all the times we almost kissed. The tension, the flirting and I realised that the little (very little, might I emphasise he's pretty tiny) shit was there all along and I was blind.

Regardless, May was cool about it. Really cool and she's not gonna tell mom so I'm safe. I've decided I'm not ready to officially come out to everyone, just people I know will accept me and Alex supports me like he always does.

Coach offered me a job too, coaching the team with him. I wasn't sure what to say. I was honoured, but I changed my mind last minute. I thought about what made me happy and I remembered how fulfilling it felt playing that piano at the party. Clay singing Tiny Dancer wrong while drunk and me trying to concentrate, but it was just....fun. I've had enough of piano since all the lessons I was forced to take though. So instead I'm gonna take classes for guitar,

I wanna learn something new like my boyfriend's always telling me to do. And singing because I want pipes like Jensen's. I'm messing, I'm doing it because I want to. But it means a lot to me that coach has so much faith in me and that I have a backup if music doesn't work out. Mom thinks I'm doing violin, but what she doesn't know won't kill her.

I'll have more freedom to call Alex my boyfriend openly and explore my own interests in College. I won't miss this place. We made a pact that we'd get better together, so I'll be going to AA and he'll be going to therapy. Turning to booze wasn't my greatest idea, but I'm done with not confronting my problems. I think denying my feelings and pretending to be someone I'm not for my mom's sake was eating away at me. Almost losing Alex, being so torn over Hannah and not knowing what I wanted out of life just got to be too much, It'll be hard, but I'm gonna try and get sober because for the first time in forever I feel like I have reasons to.

I'm grateful to Hannah for all she taught me and I'm not gonna make the same dumb mistakes. And I'm gonna be the brother, son and boyfriend (maybe even husband, am I too young to think about that shit?) my dad would want me to be.

Anyway, I'll cut the sap.  
Dempsey out.


	3. Jessica

So I got into Berkley. I'm excited! I worked hard for this shit and it's finally happening. I've handed over H.O to Estela, because I think she'll do a great job. Our baby needs to be in good hands, right? I don't know who thought it was a good idea to name the club H.O, given what it's about. Shit, I think it might have been me...oops.

Anyway, my other baby, Justin Foley is going to join me. He got in as well and I knew he could do it. He's smarter than he knows. But I won't let his ego get too big, it might make his pretty little head too big

It was rough for us, these last couple of months though. He brought up the possibility of him having H.I.V, though thankfully he was always really careful with me. It was nipped in the bud early and we got tested. Negative on my side and he, like I said, got treated before it became a huge problem. I can't imagine what would have happened otherwise, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him more than life. Don't tell him I said that, he'll choke me. And not in the fun way.

But we've had our fair share of huge shit to deal with. Ani's right, we have the passion, but we need stability. She suggested couples therapy and Justin hated it. "Why the fuck do we need that?" But I agree with her completely. So I talked him into it and now we're gonna do that. I can't lose him, so I'm gonna help keep him sober even though he's doing so well already. 

You bet your ass I'll keep working to make sure no one went through what I went through at college. I passed down my tiara, but it's time to wear my crown. Was that cheesy? Probably, I had a bit of wine. Shhh, my dad doesn't know. But I'm proud of myself for coming this far. 

I can't believe we managed to get Bryce behind bars, but I think the whole fucking world is safer because of it. Walker walked his ass to where he belongs: a cell. I'd almost feel bad if he wasn't a filthy pig, but I shouldn't get too riled up. Not when Justin looks so cute. Maybe the wine's wearing off, I'm gonna grab another.

Here's to College bitches! Smash the patriachy.

\- Jess xoxo 


	4. Justin

I never had a dad figure growing up, but now I have three. Mr Jensen, Clay and Coach. Those meetings Coach dragged me to really help me feel less like shit. Less alone. Who knew so many people were going through this too?

I've been getting my life together recently. I mean, I got into fucking college. Me, with my track record of failure. I never pictured a life like this. I thought I'd O.D or die because of fucking Meth Seth, but I'm living with people who actually kinda...like me? Love me even. And I'm graduating with an amazing girlfriend.

It really wasn't that easy all the time though. I was ill for a while. Tired, aches and pains, a fever and a sore throat...but that just sounds like fatigue right? Or a common cold maybe. Then I got these rashes and Jess thought I didn't wanna have sex with her because I didn't like her, but I didn't wanna pass it onto her. I know I have a....uh....history? So I told her as soon as I could and she told me to see a doctor, with her by my side of course. It's always been us against all the odds. And thank fucking god for my stubborn fucking girlfriend, because I'm okay now. I've never felt more hopeful than right now and without getting treated, I might have had nothing to look forward to.

Don't get me started on Clay. I'll miss that son of a bitch. (No offence Mrs Jensen, if you find this. I mean mom. Shit, that's worse. Sorry for the language...) But he really is always there for me no matter how much of a mess I cause. He's nothing but a positive influence. The brother I could only have wished for. The entire family is straight out of my childhood daydreams.  
I don't give a shit that Bryce is in prison anymore. He was my brother, but I was never his. He didn't have my back or anyone's really and I see that now. I'll never forget what he did for me, but I'm not letting it blind me anymore.

Ive got a fight ahead, especially in College with temptation everywhere. But the truth is that I've got this. I learned at rehab that using is usually a symptom of a wider problem, so I'm getting some therapy. Trauma therapy specifically, especially since my "mom" died. It sucks, but I'm not surprised and Lainie is more of a mom to me than she ever was. (Hi Mrs Jensen.)

I think I'm safe and healthy enough right now. Happy is a work in progress, but I've never been closer. 

The past is the past. Peace out, Liberty.


	5. Clay

Ani's so fucking smart, I don't know how she does it. If I was better at the whole social interaction thing, I wouldn't have been so ungrateful and selfish when she told me. She singlehandedly got me into Brown, and if i can't date her then I'm proud to call her my friend.

So Brown, huh....all this time at Liberty has given me some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. Don't get me wrong, I won't miss this place. But somehow, I wouldn't change a whole lot. I'd bring Hannah back, always. As much as I processed it, I'll always miss her and I don't think that's wrong. Is it?

I'll miss my douchebag brother, though at least I got my bike back. I'm sure he won't be in a hurry to stop blowing up my phone with his terrible memes. At least we get to live without having someone breathe down our necks. Though maybe I could do with some of that. Oh my god, I think I might actually miss mom and dad. Get it together Clay.

It all came back full circle. Tony's setting up the car as we speak. We'll have a silent drive, no fucking tapes this time for the love of God. But I know we'll be silently having each other's back through it all. Rooting for each other no matter where in the world we are. He's being his usual Yoda self, but rather useful this time admittedly. Constantly reminding me to take my medicine and to set a reminder for my sessions with Ellman, though I'm seeing a new guy at Brown. Fucking Brown, damn. I was barely coherent or functioning and now I'm going to college.

It's been a "clay-zy," (credit to Jessica,) few years. I wish Jeff could have seen things turn out how they did. He'd have been happy. He should be here, so should Hannah but they're there in spirit I'm sure.  
I've gotta get better, otherwise my whole speech, which was pretty good not to toot my own horn, would be pure hypocrisy. Which is why I'm gonna get help and try to be more open about my problems.

I have to, according to Ellman, notice patterns if I want to change them. Which is why I turned down this pretty girl. Her name was Heidi. She didn't judge me for my affinity for Alien Killer Robots. She shared the enthusiasm in fact, but the truth is that I never did get over what could have been between Hannah and I. Shocker, I know. Ask Skye! I got in touch with her before the whole College thing and she's doing well. On her meds, recovering slowly but surely and I can see her glowing.

I'll miss the people we left behind, but here's to the future we'll share with them.


	6. Ani

Nine Colleges. I got accepted into nine Colleges. Jessica processed it before I did, you should have seen her face. Picturesque. Wide eyes, squeals, jumping. When I unfroze and joined her, we were a sight to behold. I'll really miss her, but she won't be too far because I'm choosing Stanford. Glad I talked her into focusing on the mess her and Justin are. Everyone's got secrets, but they can't keep hiding things. And she needs to learn some loyalty, so I told her that. It was coming from a place of love because I like them. They're made for each other, but that isn't gonna stay true if they don't put in some effort.

I thanked my lucky stars that my mum was so adamant that I educate myself. She's why I do this. I don't want her to have to work a day in her life if I can help it, because she's done too damn much already. When I told her, she said "good," and told me to wash up. But I saw it written all over her face that she was excited so I hugged her so tight. And then I washed the dishes, because she's not someone you wanna mess with. She says something, you do it. I love her for it.

I remember Jessica stressing about H.O and Mrs Walker practically forced the money down my throat. So what better than to help future generations of Liberty students keep grimy hands off their bodies? Estela's got a good amount to start her reign. She's got big boots to fill in for Jess, but she'll do great. It's brave of her to keep her chin up in spite of her dad being jailed. He was a terrible person, but I wouldn't blame her if she was still hurting. It's a lot to process. 

The end of an era for jocks at Liberty. Now they jump for joy at the prom kings, affectionately dubbed Zalex. Hell, they even drop in to help with H.O and some of them joined. She really is leaving Liberty better than when she started. I'll miss it all, but I'm excited for what's next. At least I can move in and have a fresh start, not having to worry about long distance relationships. I guess I'll always wonder how things might have been if I stayed with Clay, but his heart's elsewhere and he needs to heal.

No more secrets.


	7. Tony

I try to be an honest man, like my dad. Simple, but honest and never forgetting his roots. Sometimes it doesn't work out, like Hannah. I'll always regret the decisions I made, but I get it. I wanted to do the last thing my friend ever asked for.

Caleb keeps me in check and I don't know what I'd do without him. He's my anchor and he's sacrificed so much, it's not fair. But it's time for me to make him proud and listen to his advice. He's right more than I'll admit. I am stubborn and so is he, so we make for a fun pair when we argue. But it's times like this where I love him so fucking much, because I started boxing as a form of therapy. Venting and coping with the rage I feel inside me all the fucking time. Yet because of him, I got a fucking boxing scholarship to the University of Nevada. I had no idea where I was heading. Well, that's a lie. I was going to follow in my dad's footsteps, but now I'll be close to him.

Walker being behind bars is the best thing I could imagine. All the people he hurt, of course, but also the fact that his dad's responsible for what happened to my family. He didn't do shit. They were gone in the blink of an eye. I can't even start to describe it so I won't.

But that's dealt with. I'll be with my family, visiting Caleb and catching up with old friends while making new ones. I don't know how, but I have hope. And I'm in my element, fixing up the car Clay and I are driving out from. The last time we'll ever be Liberty students. How do you even comprehend that?

Time to eat. Then we leave. Drive away from all the shit we've seen.  
I guess it's true though,  
"primero comemos, entonces lo demas."


End file.
